Adventures At Rex Goodwin Duel Academy
by n00b-n1nja
Summary: This is my first story so i hope you like it. The story's summary is in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first story. It's about a kid from Detroit named Jamie who attends school at a new duel academy called Rex Goodwin Dueling Academy. Hope you enjoy. (Oh, and I made up a few cards, too. Just thought I should say that)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh series or any of the cards. **

_____________________________________________________________

Adventures at Rex High

_**Chapter 1: Jamie's arrival**_

It was a normal day in New Domino City as a bus pulls up in front of the new dueling academy that opened up a week ago. The first one of the bus was a slender kid with gray, spiky hair wearing the schools uniform: a white button down shirt and blue sweater vest with tan khaki pants for boys and a tan mini skirt for girls.

He lazily strolled of the bus hauling his things up to the huge front gate. "Wow." He said amazed to himself. The other students began to disembark the bus. "Hey move, jerk!" said one student bumping Jamie. "Watch it!' said another. Jamie quickly rushes into the gates with a mean look on his face. "_No manners? And I thought back home was bad." _He thought to himself.

When Jamie walks into the gates, he stood in marvel of the huge campus. "Wow. Not this beats back home by a long shot." He said ignoring the rude remarks by the other students.

"Hey kid." Said a man dressed in a suit and tie. He had neat hair, rounded glasses, and tissue on his face to cover up the cuts on his face and seem to be in a bad mood. Jamie looked around confusedly. "Me?" he then asked the man after he living he was the only one there. "Yes you. Shouldn't you be at the student registration booths?" the man asked. "Huh? Oh right. You know where that is?" Jamie asked awkwardly. The man sighed. "It's in the auditorium. The building in the center of the of the campus." He said annoyed. "Oh. By the way…" Jamie asked curiously. "What happened to your face?" Jamie asked mockingly. The man had a mean look on his face. "Look kid, I'm in a bad mood, so don't toy with me!" the man said angrily. "But dude, that's like makes you like a freak!" Jamie said with a delinquent smile on his face. "I'm warning you!" the man yelled. "I mean, it looks like you haven't had a date in years." Jamie said laughing and adding fuel to the fire. "That's it!" the man said gripping up Jamie. Jamie hadn't noticed because he was still laughing. The man carried Jamie of to the auditorium.

The man threw Jamie threw the doors. "Ahhhhh!!!!" Jamie yelled as he flew through the doors. "What The hells your problem kid?!" tTeman said storming of. "Ow!" Jamie said as he hit the ground. Everyone looked at him. Jamie began to laugh embarrassedly rubbing his head. The Dean of the school walked up to him. "Aw, Jamie, so nice of you to join us." He said.

He was wearing a brown suit and bow tie. He had gray hair and a curly mustache. "Um, do I know you?" Jamie said picking himself of the ground. "No, but I know of you. Jamie Simmons, winner of the Detroit Battle Finals." He said. "Well, I don't mean to brag but…" Jamie said modestly. "…That tournament was a cake walk. All of those guys couldn't even duel." Jamie said. "Well, they probably couldn't. Anyway, my names Dean Charles. You can call me Dean." Dean said. "Nice to meet you to old dude." Jamie said. Dean began to laugh. "Ha Ha Ha! You have a sense of humor! Now uh, may I show you to a registration booth?" Dean asked. "Sure –wait! Where are my bags?" Jamie said noticing his bag weren't there. "Hey Kid!" yell the man from before. "Here's your Damn bags!" He said throwing the through the doors and storming off. "Now that's just unprofessional." Jamie said retrieving his bags. "Now, to the registration booths with you." Dean said pointing to an empty booth. Jamie walked over to it.

At the booth, Jamie saw a girl dress in a uniform except with a red sweater vest. She also had red, wild hair. "Hey, what's up with the red?" Jamie asked. " 'Cause I'm a sophomore. Sophomores wear red, freshmen wear blue, juniors wear green, and seniors wear yellow." She said with an attitude. "Oh. And I didn't ask your attitude." Jamie said with an attitude. "I don't care!" she snapped. "Okay, okay." Jamie said nervously. "Now give me your records." She said. "Why?" Jamie asked. "So I can scan them into the school's records!" she yelled. "Okay, fine." Jamie said reaching into one of his bags and pulling out a folder. The girls snatch them and quickly scanned them into the computer. "There. Now here's your duel disk, dorm number, and classes. Now get out of here!" she snapped. Jamie grabbed his stuff and ran out the building.

"Glad that's over with." Jamie said. He looked at his dorm number. "Hmm? Gamma dorm, room 128. Okay, now where's that?" Then, all of a sudden, a girl wearing a freshmen uniform with blue hair and a police cap blew a whistle in Jamie's face. "What the hell's your problem?" Jamie snapped. "Watch you tongue in the ace of the law!" she said. "The law?" Jamie said confused. "Yes the law. And you shall not pass until you explain why your aren't in the auditorium." She said pointing at Jamie. "Um, why are you not in the auditorium?" Jamie asked. "Uh, well, uh…" the girl said nervously. "That's not important!" "Sure it's not." "Get you duel disk ready." She said pulling out he duel disk. "A duel? But I thought I was in trouble?" Jamie asked slyly. "You are. And this the your trial." "What if I said no." Jamie said walking away. "Hey!" the girl yelled as she pressed a button on her duel disk. Then Jamie's duel disk activated and jumped on his arm and dragged him back to the girl against his will. "What the –hey, let me go! This sucks!" Jamie said. "Now you have no choice but to duel me!" she said. "_Crap."_ Jamie thought. "Fine!" Jamie said pulling out his deck and putting it into his duel disk.

"Now you ill face the fury of the law!" the girl said. "Hey, can I have the name of my tormentor, please?" Jamie asked. "My name is Jessie. Now let's Duel!" Jessie said

**Jessie-4000 LPs**

**Jamie-4000 LPs**

"Ladies first." Jamie said. "Fine. First, I summon my Security duck (500AP/400DP) in defense mode." A blue duck wearing a police hat appeared on field. "Then I play 2 face down cards and end my turn." "Is it my turn? Ok. First I summon my black spider (700AP/400DP) in attack mode." A black spider appeared on the field. "Then I use it's special ability. My spider lets me choose one face down card on your side of the field and send it back to your hand for one turn. I pick the one on the right." The card disappeared. "Next I attack your stupid duck. Go black spider!" The spider pounced on the duck and bit it.

**Jessie-3800LP**

"How you like me now?" "Actually, I don't." Jessie drew her card. "Now I activate my advanced security spell card. This automatically lets me summon Guard Bots Y(1000AP/1000DP) and Z(1000AP/1000DP)." Two robots, one red and one blue, with flashing blue and red lights on their heads appeared. "Oh, yeah, remember that card you put back in my hand? It comes back. Now I use my security lockdown spell card. This card allows me to put one of you monsters on lockdown. Go!" a pair of shackles wrapped Jamie's spider. "No big deal." "No big deal? How about now? Go Guard Bot Y!" The red bot rammed Jamie.

**Jamie-3000LP**

"No fair! My spider was on the field. How'd you attack me directly?" "Your spider on lockdown for three turns! So it's like it's not even there." "Oh. No big deal." Jamie was saying that, but on the inside, he was panicking. _"Oh crap. She's good. I totally didn't see that coming." _"Your still saying no big deal? Fine then, Guard Bot Z, Attack!" The Blue Bot then rammed Jamie.

**Jamie-2000LP**

"Fine. I thought we could be friends." "Friends? I don't make friends with delinquents." "I'm not a delinquent! I was just trying to find my way around the campus to my dorm room!" "Oh yeah. And I'm suppose to believe that?" "Jessie, if I were lying, why the hell would I intentionally break the rules with all my bags?" "Oh, um, well…" "Uh huh. Yup. And if I didn't go through registration, why would I have a school registered duel disk?" "Well, uh… I made a mistake?" "Yeah. Bu since in such a nice person and you just dealt me 2000 points of damage, I'll let that slide. Now is your turn over yet?" "Oh yeah. I end my turn."

"Okay. Now I draw!" Jamie drew a card. "Oh yeah! I play my Mystical Typhoon spell card. This get rid on all spell and trap cads on the field." "Oh no!" "Oh yeah." A blue typhoon swept up Jessie's security lockdown card. "Now my spiders free. Now I summon my Turner Knight(500AP/500DP)!" A small cartoon-like knight with a small sword appeared on field. Now I tune my Knight with my black spider in order to synchro summon my Rocket Knight(2000AP/1500DP) in defense mode!" A robotic knight dressed in green armor and a rocket pack strap to it's back. "When my Rocket Knight is in defense mode, it automatically goes into afterburner mode. For every turn that goes by that my knight doesn't attack, it get and extra 200 attack and defense points. I end my turn."

"Okay, now it's my turn. I draw, and summon my tuner fairy(100AP/100DP)." A fairy dressed in a white dress appeared. "Now I tune my security bots Y and Z with my tuner fairy in order to synchro summon my Security Robo Giant(2300AP/3000DP)!" A giant robot with flashing red and blue lights on his head appeared. "Now I use it's special ability. If I skip my battle phase this turn, I can attack you twice next time. Your move."

"Wow. That's impressive. It's huge. Alright. Since it's been one turn since I summoned my Rocket Knight and now he has 2200 attack and defense points." "So, you still can't destroy my Robo Giant." "He can't, but this monster I'm about to summon can! I summon my Synchron Dragon(400AP/400DP)." A small yellow dragon appeared on the field. "Now I tune my Synchron Dragon with my Rocket Knight in order to synchro summon my most powerful monster in my deck, my Hurricane Dragon(2800AP/2600DP). A light green dragon appeared on the field. "Now I use it's special ability, it allows my to attack you directly automatically if I give up 500 attack points!"

**Jamie- 1500 LP**

"Now attack! Hurricane winds!" The Dragon flew up and flapped his wing really fast. The force of the winds shook the life points out of Jessie. "I put my monster in defense mode and end my turn."

**Jessie- 1000LP**

"Wow, what a move. I draw. Now I us my Security Robo Upgrade spell card. All Security Robo Type monsters on my side of the field gain an extra 800 attack points." _"Aw crap" _"Now my Security Robo Giant has 3100 attack points. Now attack!" The giant robot took a giant punch towards Hurricane Dragon.

**Jamie- 1200LP**

"Because of Security Robo Giants special ability, I can attack twice!" _"OH CRAP!"_ "Now attack!" The giant robot punched Jamie.

**Jamie- 0LP**

**Winner: Jessie**

"Alright, I won." Jessie began to do I victory dance. While she danced, Jamie snuck away and ran. "Ha! I'm un-" Jamie ran into a wall. He fell back and looked up. "Gamma Dorm." He said reading the sign. "That was easy." Jamie entered the building.

"122, 124, 126, 128." Jamie said searching for his room. He entered room 128 and saw another student in the room lying on the top bunk. He was wearing a standard freshmen uniform. He had blonde hair blocking his right eye. "who are you?" Jamie asked. "Me?" the kid asked. "No, the other kid in this room. Yes, you." "Oh. I'm Charlie. Guess we're room mated." He said. "Oh. I'm Jamie." Jamie said. "Cool." Charlie said. He noticed the duel disk on his arm. "You were in a duel already?" "Yeah. I lost." "Oh. That ain't good. You do know those duel disk keep track of all your duels." "Really." "Yeah. And your wins and losses." "Oh no!" "Yup. And all your wins and losses average out to your dueling GPA." "Huh?" "The higher your GPA, the higher your rank." "Oh. Well it's only one loss. I can bring that up later. Right now. I'm tired." Jamie began to unpack is things. After he finished, he hopped into bed and fell asleep. "I'm with you kid." Charlie said. He fell asleep too.

Well, that was the first chapter of my story. Hope you like it and please send review immediately.




	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Now it's time for chapter 2! But first, a quick recap.

Recap- In the last chapter, Jamie had just arrived at RGDA (Rex Goodwin Dueling Academy) and had registered as a student. On his way to his dorm room, he was stopped by a girl named Jessie who was part of the Student Security Club (SSC) who accused him of skipping registration. Jamie duel her and lost, but snuck away scotch free. In his dorm room, he met his roommate, a kid named Charlie, and they bonded instantly. What will happen this chapter? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh series or **

**any of the cards.**

**Sorry about being so late. I got grounded. **

* * *

Adventures at Rex High

_**Chapter 2: Jamie's Night Time Adventure**_

"Jamie, wake up, man!" Charlie yelled rocking Jamie violently. Jamie didn't budge. Charlie sighed and went to get a bucket of water. When he returned, he splashed the bucket of water over Jamie's head. He was still fast asleep. Charlie was in disbelief. "No way!" he said. Then he looked at the bucket. He then shrugged and hurled the bucket at Jamie's head.

"Huh!?" Jamie yelled as he hopped out the bed shaken. "You alright?' Charlie asked Jamie. "Yeah. What time is it?" "9 o'clock." "What! We slept all day!? We missed our classes!" "No, we missed our orientation. That's it. Classes don't start until tomorrow." "Oh. Well, what do we do now? I'm not tired anymore so…" Charlie sat at a desk in a corner of the room. "I don't know, man." Charlie said leaning back in the chair. "Hey, let's raid the girls dorm!" Charlie said. "A raid? Hell, I'm in!" said a kid in the hall. He was wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a gray sweat jacket, and a knitted wool cap. "Um, you are?" Jamie asked. "My name isn't important. Just that things have been so boring in here. I need a party!" "Dude, if you wanna hang with us, then we need to know your name." Charlie said. Jamie nodded and agreed. "Oh. My name is Mark Blitzingham. Blitz for short." "Okay then. Where you from?" Jamie asked. "Ontario, Canada. I came here because Canada has no dueling academy. Obviously, you guys are duelist." Blitz pulled up a chair and sat in it. "What's your favorite cards?" Blitz asked. "Mine? That's easy. It's Hurricane Dragon. I had another card hat my brother gave me, but I lost it on my way here." Jamie said. "Oh. That sucks. What was it?" Charlie asked. "My Rainbow Storm Dragon." Jamie said unhappily. Hen Blitz and Charlie began to snicker. "What? What so funny?" Jamie asked. "Rainbow Dragon?" Charlie said chuckling. "Yeah! Rainbow Storm Dragon! I'll have you know I used the card to win the Detroit Finals! How many state tournament have you won with your favorite card?" Jamie snapped angrily. "Good point." Charlie said awkwardly. "So, since my card's so funny, what's your favorite card, Charlie?" "Mine? Well of course it's my Urban Knights." Charlie said pulling out his cards. Hen he continued "There my go to monsters. What about you, uh…" "Blitz. And it's my Blitz Wing Warrior. Because my name is in the title." Blitz said.

"So are we gonna just sit here? Let's go on that raid!" Charlie said excitedly. "Um, alright?" Jamie said. "Okay, let's go." Blitz said. Charlie and Jamie grabbed their duel disk. Blitz stood there with his hand behind his back, as if he was hiding something. "Dude, where's your duel disk?" Jamie asked. Blitz began to smile. "Feast your eyes on this!" Blitz said pulling out his duel disk. His duel disk was black with a graffiti like decal surrounding it. Instead of the card slots splitting and sliding to opposite sides, his swung parallel to his arm without splitting and when in duel mode, it swung adjacent to his arm. "Whoa, that's a real Urban Duelists duel disk." Charlie said. "What's the Urban Duelists?" Jamie asked. "You don't know you the Urban Duelists are? They are one of he best duel team alive. And all of the teammates came from rough cities." Charlie responded. "Oh. Well, that still a pretty cool duel disk. Anyways,…" Jamie stopped and slid his deck into his duel disk. Jamie continued "… see ya!" Jamie said as he jumped out the window. "He does know we're on the second floor right?" Blitz asked. "I hope so." Charlie responded. Then Jamie poked his head in he window. "You guys coming?" He asked. "Jamie, how are you doing that?" Charlie asked amazed. "There a tree out here." Jamie said standing on a branch. "Oh. Well, wait for us!" Charlie said rushing to the window. Blitz followed.

The three climbed down the tree. Jamie dropped first and notice that there were student with hat on like Jessie's. They had flash lights and look like there were patrolling the school grounds for students out of bed. Like they were. Jamie hid behind the tree and dragged the other two behind with him. "Jamie, what the hell?" Blitz asked. "Those guys." Jamie said peering from behind the tree. Blitz and Charlie peered also. "So, it's jus some students skipping curfew like us." Charlie said. "no, they're like student body security. They have these duel disk that can override yours and make you duel them." "How do you know?" Charlie asked skeptically. "Because I faced one before. That's how I got my first lost here." "Wait, so your the guy who lost their first match?" Blitz asked. He then laughed loudly. Jamie and Charlie grabbed him and covered his mouth. "Shut up!" they said in unison. "Hmm? Who's there?" asked a boy in a junior uniform. He flashed his light on the tree. He waked towards the tree. Then he peered behind it. No one was there. "Hmm? Must of been the wind." He said then walked away. Meanwhile, Jamie, Charlie, and Blitz watch from the roof lying on their stomachs. "_Phew_! That was close." Jamie said. "Great idea, Blitz. Oh, wait, I forgot, it was your fault!" Charlie snapped. "Hey guys." Jamie said. "Yah?" The two said in unison. "Up for roof jumping?" Jamie said pointing to the string of building leading to the girl's dorm. "Awesome!" the two said in unison. "We have to stop doing that, man." Charlie said. Blitz agreed.

The three began to hop from roof to roof. They had a few close calls, but because there were three of them, there was always somebody to catch them if someone fell. "The girls dorm room." Charlie said. "yeah." Blitz added. "Okay. Let get this over with." Jamie said. They began to climb, then Jamie heard a crash in the building next to the girls dorm. "Hmm? Hey you guys, I'll catch up with you later." Jamie said. "What, your bailing in us. You're scared!" Blitz said. "No, I heard a crash over there. I'm going to investigate." Jamie said defensively. "Oh right." Charlie said. _"These guys won't let me go without making fun of me. Or more like they don't wanna take the heat if they get caught. Hmm? I got it! I hope they're dumb enough to fall for this one." _Jamie thought. "I knew it. You guys can't do anything without me." Jamie said bluffing. "What? We can handle this without you! You don't wanna come, fine then! More fun for us. Come on Blitz." Charlie snapped. The two climbed into the window. "Wow. I did not expect that to set him off. " Jamie said to himself as he walk toward the location of the crash. "And what the hell does he mean by fun?" Jamie added before walking away.

Jamie climbed down of the roof top and noticed a broken window. _"That must have been where the crash came from." _Jamie thought. He climbed through the window. Jamie looked around before noticing that it was the card shop. He walked up to the counter. An old man was sleeping and didn't even hear the crash. "Hey. Hey!" Jamie said poking the old mans head. The man lifted up his head, mumble something, and fell back asleep. Jamie shrugged and walked past him and saw two student stealing cards. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Jamie said confronting them. "Oh cap man! SSC!" one student said. "What? What's SSC?" Jamie asked scratching his head. "Dude, he's an idiot." said the other student. "Hmm? I no idiot! But I am your worst nightmare. Put those cards back! Now!" "Okay." said student one. "Really? Wow that was easy." "NO!" yelled the second student. Then the two laughed. "Okay, I admit, that one was my fault. But I how your ready for a duel, 'cause your gonna put those cards back." "yeah right. What, you're gonna take on the both of us by yourself? You wouldn't last five minutes!" said student two. "I can take you two losers with my hands tied!" Jamie said bluffing. _"Oh crap, there right! I can't take the both of them. I wouldn't last five minutes, just like they said!"_ Jamie thought.

Then he looked back at the old man who wasn't at the counter anymore. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Jamie said looking around frantically. "Wow, your pretty brave." said someone behind Jamie. The person poked Jamie's head three times before Jamie turned around to see who it was. "It was the old man dress in short legged overalls and suspenders. "uhhhh?" Jamie said. "But you do know that you can't take these guys by yourself. So, you two, get you game on!" "Get you game on?" Jamie said chuckling. The old man sighed. "It was a lot cooler in my day." The old man replied. "Sure it was. Well here's my teammate. So you two get ready to give those cads back!" Jamie said. "These cards are ours, now!" said student one. The four of them activated there duel disk. "By the way, what are your names?" Jamie asked. "I'm Mike." said the first student. "And I'm Andre." said the second student.

**Old Man:4000**

**Jamie:4000 **

**Mike:4000**

**Andre:4000**

"Okay, noobs first." Jamie said. "Fine then. First I summon my Demonic Worm(300/300) in defense mode and play one card faced down!" said Mike. A giant worm appeared on field "Alright! My turn. I play my Black Spider(700/400) in attack mode." Jamie said. A black spider appeared on field. "Now I use it's special ability. When black spider is on the field, I can take one faced down card on your side of the field and send it back to your hand" Jamie said. The face down card disappeared. "Now I attack your worm with my spider!" Jamie said. The spider pounced on the worm and bit it.

**Mike:3600**

"Yeah! Now I can activate my worm's special ability. Whenever it's attacked by a monster with 500 or more attack points, than monster automatically loses 100 attack points every turn!" Mike said. Jamie's Black spider(600/400) turned purple. "Ouch! Tough. I play one card faced down and end my turn." Jamie said. "Alright my turn!" Andre said. He drew. "I play my cybernetic hound(900/300) in defense mode. Then I use my cyber upgrade spell card. This gives all machine type monsters on the field a power boost every turn for as long as it's in play." Cybernetic hound(1100/300). "Now attack!" Cybernetic hound charged at the spider and head butted it.

**Jamie:3500**

"I activate my trap card arachnid retaliation. When spider type monster is sent to the grave, I automatically get 2 spider tokens(0/0) ." 2 small spiders appeared on field. "Okay old timer, your up." Jaime said. But the old man had fell asleep while waiting for his turn. "Hey. Hey! Don't bail on me now old man!" Jamie said shaking the old man violently. "Uh? Is it my turn?" he said waking up. "Yes! Go, please!" Jamie said annoyed. "Um, ok. First I play my Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000) in attack mode. Next I play a face down and end my turn. Your up kid." The old man said. A man "that was lame." Jamie said. "For right now. Just wait and see, kid." The old man responded. Jamie rolled his eyes and drew a card. "I play my tuner search spell card. This allows me to summon a tuner monster with 500 attack points or less from my deck or hand. I summon my tuner knight(500/500). Now I sacrifice my to spider tokens to play my giant tarantula(2500/900) in defense mode. I play one card face down and end my turn." A giant tarantula appeared on field. "Now that's a move!" Jamie said in confidence."This is getting boring. Let's end this now!" Mike said. He drew a card. "Oooooh. Your in for it now. I activate my face down card fire spawn. All I have to do is give up 100 life points and I can summon any fire type monster in my deck. I summon my Chthonian Emperor Dragon(2400/1500)." A black, serpent like dragon appeared on field. "Wow. They brought out the heavy hitters." Jamie said. "oh yeah I did. Now, I play one card faced down and end it there." Mike said. "Okay, now its my turn. Since everyone here is summoning up strong monsters, I'll summon up mine. First I play my tuner zombie(200/300). Next I tune my Zombie with my Cyber Hound in order to synchro summon my Cybernetic Zombie Dragon level 7(2500/1600). There. I end my turn with a face down." "Ok. Now its my turn! I summon my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode. Now I use polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)! Now I play 1 card faced down and end my turn." The old man said. "Alright I'll admit, That was kinda cool." Jamie said. Mike and Andre Began to laugh. "Polymerization? Who uses that anymore?" Andre laughed. "Wow. They are idiots. First I use rush reckless on my tarantula. Now It gains 700 extra attack points for a total of 3200. Now I use its special ability which allows me to attack you directly for 500 life points each time I attack!" Jamie: 2500 "Now I attack Andre directly." Andre: 800 "Next I attack Mike directly." Mike: 400 "I end my turn with a face down card." Jamie ended. Mike and Andre finally stop laughing. "wow that was funny." Mike said. "Dude! We've been destroyed! Check out your life points man!" Andre said noticing his Life points. "Whoa! How did this happen!? Anyway, it doesn't matter. Its my turn. And I attack the flame guy with my dragon!" Mike said. "I activate my Negate Attack! It negates the effects of your attack! In your face!" the old man said. "Now I activate my monster special effect! Now my dragon can attack you again!" Mike said. Old Man: 3700 "How you like me now? I play a face down and end my turn." "ok, my turn. Ummmmm….?" The old man said. " Yo! Speed it up please, it's getting late." Jamie said. "Hey, who broke this glass?" yelled one of the campus guards. "Oh man, CG!" said Andre. "Let's get outta here!" Mike said. The two fled dropping the cards on the ground. "Where you going? Giving up?" Jamie said. "Kid, what are you doing out after curfew?" said the guard. "Um?" Jamie said trying to think of a decent excuse. "He was helping me." the old man joined in. "Uh, yea! I was helping him fix the glass. Sorry for being out so late." Jamie said. "Well, as long as your with an adult. ." The guard said walking off. "thanks, um, ?" Jamie said. "No problem. And call me Jaden!" "Jaden?" "Yep. By the way, I still owe you for helping me. From now on, you can have as many card as you want from here." Jaden said. "Awesome!" Jamie said. "No, I can't except that. I didn't scare them off, the guards did." "But your dueling skills are amazing. At least take one card." Jaden pleaded. "Well," Jamie said. He took a look around. Then he notice the one of the card that one of the cards Mike and Andre dropped was a Rainbow Dragon Card. "Rainbow Dragon! Yes!" Jamie said jumping for joy. "Wow, that's a really rare card. I didn't even know I had it! Anyway, it's yours. If memory serves me well, you also need a_ really _rare ritual card you can't even…" "You mean this one?" Jamie said pulling out a card. "Yes, that one!" Jaden said surprised. "They don't even make this card anymore, how did you get it?" Jaden said with suspicion. "My father gave it to me a while ago. I cherished this card like it's my child. Um, did that sound weird to you?" "A little. Anyway, the card is yours. Feel free to stop by anytime. Now you have to go before you get in trouble." "Yea. I have to find my idiot friends. I have this terrible feeling that they gotten into something that I have to bail them out of. See ya!" Jamie said before running out. "Bye Jamie. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Jaden said sitting in his chair. He drifted a sleep.

Meanwhile, Jamie rushed to the girls' dorm room, ducking and dodging past campus guards. _"I hope they didn't get themselves in trouble." _Jamie thought to himself climbing back up to the open window Charlie and Blitz climbed through. He peered through the window and saw the two in a duel against two guards. "_I knew it_." Jamie thought. He looked again and saw that they were winning. "Wow, the can actually hold their own in a duel." Jamie said to himself.

**Charlie: 1500**

**Blitz: 2100**

**Guard 1: 500**

**Guard 2: 800**

On Charlie and Blitz sides, they had Charlie's Jinzo(2400/1500) and Blitz's Blitzwing Roboknight lv. 8(2800/2400) both in attack mode. On the guard 1's side, Mystical Elf( 800/2000) on Guard one side in defense mode and Lightning Knight(2100/500) in attack mode on guard 1 side. "H-how are they so strong!?" asked guard 1. "I don't know! Probably because your hiding behind Mystical Elf like a coward!" snapped guard 2. "Oh and like your Lightning Knight stands a chance against his Blitzwing!" snapped guard 1. "Nope!" said Blitz. " Now I activate my monster's special ability! I pay 300 life points and discard one card from my hand and I can attack you directly!" Blitz said discarding a card.

**Blitz:1800**

"Now attack!" Blitz shouted. The robot leaped into the air and slashed guard one directly

**Guard one:0 **

"Now, I attack your lightning knight." Blitz said. The robot then attacked the knight with another quick slash.

**Guard two:200**

"I end my turn." Blitz said. "Um, uh, I summon Celtic Guardian in attack defense mode. Now I, um, end my turn?" said guard 2. "Charlie, end this please?" Blitz said. "Right. I attack your monster with my Jinzo."

**Guard two: 0 **

"This isn't over!" yelled guard one. "I know." Blitz said. The two guards rushed away. "Come on, let's get out of here. I don't have any more duels left in me." Charlie said. The two left out the window and noticed Jamie. "Hey, where were you?" asked Charlie. "Helping out an old man. Anyway, let's go back to the dorms. It's Midnight." Jamie said. The three snuck their way back to their dorm rooms.

Back in the dorms, the three hung out in Jamie's room. "Wow. So how'd you to end up in a duel, anyway?" Jamie asked. "Well, we were roaming the girls dorms , when we accidentally walked into the girls shower room." Charlie said. "Oh, the girls shower." Blitz said with a devilish laugh. "One of the girls screamed and we ran. Next thing I know, we were rushed by a bunch of girls with duel disk. We beat each of them then the two guards ambushed us. We beat them and well, here we are." "Well, look like you guys had a fun night. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." Jamie said. "yea, I'm getting tired, too. I'm going to bed. See ya." Blitz said going back to his room. "Guess I'll follow suit. Good night, Jamie." Charlie said hopping into bed. The three boy fell asleep.

* * *

Well, here chapter 2. Again, sorry for taking so long, I'll try to make it up to you guys by writing the next chapter within 2 weeks.

**Chapter Preview: **As Jamie, Charlie, and Blitz rest up after their night out on campus, they have no idea of the challenge ahead of them. Classes start tomorrow, and so does their First year exams, one of the hardest duels they'll face all year. How will the three fair? Read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
